


堕

by Gabrichael



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrichael/pseuds/Gabrichael
Summary: 为了隐藏秘密，伴随着一个谎言，总是需要更多的谎言才能架构一个完整的假象。可是谎言的开端究竟是什么样子的呢？
Relationships: 城灿 - Relationship, 旻城 - Relationship, 旻灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	堕

**Author's Note:**

> 旻城灿三角恋 （非等边）  
> 设定：旻城原是恋人关系。灿双星。  
> 有车慎入。

从门里走出去的时候，韩知城和哥哥擦身而过。  
少年微不可见地皱了皱眉，刻意避让开了和来人可能的碰撞。  
方灿注意到了这一点，低下头去，刘海遮住漂亮的眼睛。  
“对不起。”  
他轻声说。  
韩知城止住了脚步，他扭过头来的时候因为遏制情绪的翻涌面目微微有些扭曲：  
“可不可以，不要再说这三个字？”  
他的怒火从脚底升腾到脸上，化作火辣辣灼烧开的红晕：“方灿，你离我远一点。”  
说罢大踏步地离开了在原地垂眸无言的队长。  
指尖微微战栗着伸手想要去扶住身旁那堵墙，胃里却一阵恶心，胃部痉挛像有人把他向前抽了一把，方灿跪在地上干呕。生理性泪水模糊了视线，耳膜也被上涌的气血冲得嗡嗡作响。  
等他泪眼朦胧地抬起头时，只见眼前驻停着一双皮鞋。  
鞋子的主人冷漠地睥睨着他。  
方灿勉强对他挤出一个笑容，抽身想走，被一把推到身后坚硬的水泥墙上，背部受到撞击，从胸腔发出一声闷哼。  
修长的手指掐住他的下巴，俊美的男人勾起嘴角戏谑的笑。  
“我们哥，到底，有什么秘密呢？”

被李旻浩抱进浴室一件一件剥去衣物的时候，方灿没有反抗，他看着男人由于兴奋有些发红的眼睛祈求般道：“不要说。”  
他又有些讨好般去拉李旻浩的手，低低地说：“求你，不要说。”  
“好啊。”李旻浩在他精瘦细韧的腰部摸了一把，“只要灿哥好好听话，一切都好说。”  
李旻浩仿佛是美丽的修罗，伊甸园引诱夏娃吞食禁果游走的毒蛇，嘶嘶地引导他俯下身去顺从地舔舐那根爬满青筋并且尺寸有些恫人的阴茎。  
李旻浩抚摸着他柔软的头发：“做得好，哥这么熟练，不是第一次了吧？”  
方灿因为这明知故问的语气打了个哆嗦。抬眼看去正迎上李旻浩幽深带着寒意的眼睛。  
他避开这道视线，低下头去吃力地将阴茎含进了口中。腥咸的气息立刻占据了感官，属于雄性的味道侵袭着他的唇舌和大脑。只是机械地含入、吐出。坚硬的阴毛在他柔嫩的脸部肌肤上刮蹭，缺氧导致的红晕浮上双颊，水光潋滟的美目令他更加像极了一个芭比娃娃。  
吐出李旻浩的阴茎，转而就被抱到了他的腿上。他记得刚认识李旻浩的时候，他还是个单薄的少年，如今因勤于举铁和均衡饮食造就的健硕躯体桎梏着他，竟难以挪移分毫。  
李旻浩舔着他的耳垂，看方灿羞赧克制回避的模样，忍不住羞辱他：“骚货。你和别人做的时候，也这样装纯吗？”  
方灿来不及辩解，双手感觉就被什么东西捆缚住固定在墙面的毛巾架上。两条腿大张着对着李旻浩，他紧紧闭上眼，仿佛盗取了火种的普罗米修斯等待主神的审判。  
李旻浩像是见到了什么可爱至极之物，极新奇而又欣喜地颤抖着声音：“你果然……”  
方灿又羞又气，无奈双手被缚，情急之下用嘴堵住了李旻浩余下的话。  
突如其来的献吻令李旻浩脊背僵了僵，等那柔软丰腴嘴唇刺激的神经冲动穿过突触间隙奔涌向他的中枢神经之时，抱以紧紧闭着眼身体微微颤抖的青年的是骤风急雨一样粗暴铺张的回吻。  
“方灿……”他一边吻去哥哥脸上的泪水一边情迷意乱地呼喊他的名字：“看着我……看着我……”  
方灿睁开迷蒙的泪眼，懵懵地看向眼前熟悉又陌生的这个人。  
猎豹为了捕猎可以悄无声息地潜伏在猎物身边数个小时岿然不动，一旦时机成熟，便犹如疾风闪电冲刺出去用利齿咬住猎物的命门，猎物越是挣扎，锁喉就越紧，等到猎物失去了挣扎的力气，就成了豹子的盘中餐。  
方灿把一只豹子认错成了家猫，任他在自己身边安然潜伏，待到野物终于露出嗜血一面，他已然挣脱不得。  
“哥……”李旻浩抚摸着他美丽的脸庞，因为惊惧和隐忍，像极了受难的圣母玛利亚，隐隐焕发出脆弱的光辉，“你真的……太诱人了。”

在舞蹈室排练到一半，方灿忽然觉得小腹有些微微的肿胀疼痛，他冷汗冒了满天，俯下身去吃力地捂住钝痛蔓延的中心点。  
徐彰彬率先发现他的不对劲，上前来扶他：“哥，你怎么了？”  
手还没有碰到方灿，就被一只手“啪”一声打开。  
李旻浩冷着脸：“管好你自己。”  
徐彰彬委屈地嚷嚷：“喂！干嘛这样啊！我也是关心……”  
话音未落，李旻浩便将脸色苍白的方灿扶出了练习室。  
站在角落里的韩知城看着这一幕，把拳头捏得很紧，以至于可以看见手背皮肉下清晰的白骨。

“还疼吗？”休息室里，李旻浩柔声问。温柔得和昨夜那个暴戾的人仿佛不是一个人。  
方灿摇摇头，咬了一会儿嘴唇抬起头带着一些殷切商量道：“旻浩啊，我现在的身体不适合……能不能……不要再做了？”  
李旻浩的神色果然倏然转阴。他盯着方灿嗫嚅的嘴唇：“不适合什么？”  
他轻蔑地笑。挑起方灿的下巴。  
“哥说不出口的话，不如我去问问韩尼。”  
“不要……”方灿几乎是立刻捉住李旻浩的手。他的眼睛噙满哀求。看向李旻浩的时候像一只讨好主人的狗。  
李旻浩摸摸他的头：“那哥要乖。不要让我不小心走漏了哥的秘密。毕竟我和韩是恋人，恋人之间要保守秘密是很为难的事情。”

两个月前那场酒局究竟如何让人在音乐中灌入太多麻痹神经的酒精韩知城已理不清头绪。  
他只知道恢复意识的时候自己赤裸着身体，而他一向敬爱的队长哥哥同样赤身裸体躺在自己身边，还在沉睡。  
气血一下子冲上大脑，他晕晕乎乎地抓起衣服从包厢夺门而出。跌跌撞撞地在清晨的首尔大街上漫无目的地游荡。他的脑子很乱。记忆一团模糊，怎么也无法舒展开具体的画面。他只知道他喝多了，方灿也是，他们在包厢里休息，酒精点燃了原始的欲望，他和方灿发生了令人不齿的性关系。  
喝醉后被一向敬爱的哥哥睡了，这对韩知城来说，犹如晴天霹雳。  
后来是李旻浩在街上找到了他。在首尔清晨凛冽的寒风中把他拥进怀中，抱着他轻声安慰：“别怕，我在。”  
韩知城泪眼朦胧地看着他的恋人：“哥，不要怪他……是我不好……”  
“不怪他。”  
李旻浩在他额间印下一个吻。  
“你没事就好。”  
韩知城宿醉头疼得厉害，又受了凉，眼前一黑晕倒在李旻浩怀中。

录音室隐隐地传出沉重的喘息和急促的呻吟声。  
方灿抱起来怼在冰冷的墙壁上用力地肏干，他的脸因为痛苦和难言的快感微微有些扭曲，喉咙里滚出压抑的呜咽。  
交合处有节奏的撞击带出淫靡的水声，皮肉毫不留情的冲撞使得承受者大脑空白一片，只有被插入、贯穿、抽离的满足和空虚感交替鞭笞着他。李旻浩粗砺的指腹搓揉着那因为连日频繁性爱而变得异常敏感而魏巍挺立着令人怜爱的玫红色乳头，每每一用力捏下便唤起身体主人的一声娇喘。  
“喜欢我这样干你吗？”李旻浩喘着粗气用力向又湿又热紧紧吸裹着他的甬道里用力一怼。方灿仰着头战栗着抓着李旻浩的头发呻吟。  
“旻浩……那里不行……不要再进去了……”  
“哪里？”李旻浩明知故问，看着方灿迷离的神色，满足地在雪白的脖颈和锁骨处留下密密麻麻青紫的痕迹。  
“是姐姐的子宫吗？”  
方灿呜咽了一声：“求你……”  
“姐姐怀上了韩尼的孩子这件事，如果被弟弟们，特别是韩尼知道了会怎么样？”  
李旻浩抱着方灿把他翻身压在平日用来写出数首天才的track的桌案上，俯身在柔嫩雪白的臀部深深地吸吮出青紫吻痕。  
“到底哥其实是女人这件事更令人不齿？还是哥怀着弟弟的孩子，却在被弟弟的男朋友操这件事更令人蒙羞呢？”

方灿想，伴随着一个谎言，总是需要更多的谎言才能架构一个完整的假象。可是谎言的开端究竟是什么样子的呢？

初次见到韩知城，他怔忪了好一会儿。  
少年笑起来眼睛眯成两条缝，眼眸闪亮亮的样子像装满了渥太华的阳光。  
方灿有时候望着他莫名熟悉的侧脸，脑海里会盘旋起“I need somebody”的旋律。  
韩知城来公司前就听说了方灿的名字。因为传闻中种种类似“天才练习生”、“严格的前辈”一类的描述在方灿面前起初总有些谨慎。后来发现其实传说中的大老虎其实只是一只严格时假装很凶的猫咪。于是对那独一份的温柔越发坦然适应。天天黏着方灿一起去录音室、练舞室，甚至吃饭睡觉也一起。  
为数不多的几次也闹过矛盾。想纠正弟弟邋遢的生活习惯时因为平日过于纵容所以收效甚微，于是干脆不理他，男孩堂皇了好几天，才和他说第一句话，听到方灿终于肯开口和自己说话的一瞬间韩知城眼泪就流了下来。  
“对不起，”一下子从持续几天的紧绷状态解脱出来，少年哭得稀里哗啦，精致小脸拧成一团：  
“不要不理我……骂我也行，打我也行……求求你不要不理我……”  
他一把鼻涕一把泪，把方灿的白衬衣拽得皱巴巴：“不要生我的气……”

“没有生你的气，”倒像是方灿做错了事，反过来安慰他。  
你做什么我好像都是可以原谅的。

因为韩知城，方灿觉得身边亲近的人一个接一个离开，漫长的孤独黑暗的时光里好像突然出现了一道曦光。  
再后来，一道接着一道增加的天光把井底那个孤僻的他心底某个角落照亮，驱散了阴霾，他重新获得勇气站在云端，犹如抱着竖琴的吟唱天使，背负着上帝的旨意，把新生的希望洒向人间。

那夜韩知城喝醉了耍酒疯，一定要从桌上跳下来演泰坦尼克号，被众人抱住了还在拼命挣扎，方灿抱住他扶他去了隔壁无人的包厢。想替韩知城换下湿透的衣服便锁了门，一转身就被韩知城抓住压在了沙发上。  
他迷迷糊糊地盯着方灿的脸，视线下移，锁定了性感的双唇。  
方灿没有反抗。  
韩知城咬着他的耳垂黏黏糊糊地喊他哥哥。他知道是在喊李旻浩。但是韩知城喝醉了如同变成了初见时那个天真烂漫的小男孩，把他的心揉得稀碎，身体跟着被没有经验的男孩毛毛躁躁地摸得软成一滩水。  
韩知城的手终于摸到了他湿成一片的下体。摁着阴蒂中间那个硬硬的点，把方灿吻得头晕目眩，方灿低声喘息着眼泪从眼角滑下滴在韩知城手背上。  
“哥为什么哭了？”韩知城很稀奇地说。  
手指滑进了那道本不该存在于男性下体的蕊缝，伴着“滋滋”的水声，又多加了一根手指。  
“哥不要哭。”他用舌头去舔掉方灿的眼泪。低声纠正道：“啊，不是哥，”俯身去咬雪白胸膛前的茱萸：“是姐姐。”  
插进方灿身体时候，韩知城自己却痛得呜呜直哭，他一边语无伦次地问：“为什么？为什么这么紧？”一边固执地靠着本能将阴茎往里面送。方灿忍着痛教他：“慢一点，小城，不要急……呜嗯……”  
摸索了半天好不容易找对了位置，韩知城生涩地动起胯，异样的快感终于在少年越发熟练的动作下席卷了他的身体，他反手抓着沙发壁，一边任正值热血年纪的少年把他撞得呻吟都走了调。  
韩知城把炙热的精华如数交付在他的身体深处时，方灿战栗着几乎灵魂出窍，他咬着他的肩膀哑声喊着他的名字：“小城……小城……”  
眼泪大滴大滴地掉在地板上。

你做什么我都是可以原谅的。

为了遮盖心底的秘密许下一个谎言，就需要编织更多的谎言来圆最初的那一个。而谎言需要付出代价。  
这桩奇异的身体为了沉默地守护那星点生命的火种，就要接受李旻浩频繁而又没有休止纠缠的性爱，韩知城像现在这样讨厌他也好。他宁愿韩知城颠倒了记忆以为是自己酒后上了他，也不敢想象如果韩知城知道真相，知道他特别的生理构造，还罪恶又肮脏得怀上了他的种会怎么样面对自己。  
只是厌恶，这样还能继续相处，总有一天愤怒会被他自己消耗，或许还能回到正轨。  
可是如果暴露了真相，他和韩知城，永远不可能回到原来的感情和关系。  
他已经经历过一次失去的痛苦，他无法承受这更多一次了。

番外：

小的时候韩知城喜欢天上的月亮，哭嚷着要妈妈给他摘下来，妈妈说：“要不要我把你扔上去？”韩知城不哭了，但是仍然对那美丽皎洁的月亮充满了憧憬：“我一定要得到月亮。”妈妈说：“月亮是所有人的月亮，是没有人的月亮，月亮属于所有人，没有人能独占月亮。”小知城咬着棒棒糖一派天真：“那所有人都没有了，月亮不就只属于我一个人了吗？”  
韩知城长大了没有成为毁灭地球的灭霸，而是进了jyp做练习生。  
韩知城至今还记得进公司后方灿第一次和他冷战的场景。  
新来的练习生听说很帅，不少女练习生闻讯赶去大门外围观传说中校草级别的帅哥，韩知城不感兴趣，他只想去找方灿教他作曲。可是在方灿的工作室外他却意外地见到了新来的练习生。方灿坐在桌边对着那位练习生笑，笑容明媚仿佛春光。  
后来他和方灿的双人队伍不知不觉变成了三个人。原本这没有什么，但是韩知城和那位名叫黄铉辰的练习生互相看不对眼，三天一小吵五天一大吵，他说黄铉辰rap垃圾，黄铉辰嘲笑他跳舞肢体僵硬。方灿总是充当和事佬，乐呵呵地说：“小孩子就这样，等你们长大懂事了想起这段时间一定自己也觉得幼稚。”  
韩知城说：“哥，你能不能离黄铉辰远点？”  
方灿说：“为什么？铉辰挺好的呀。”  
韩知城说不出“有他没我有我没他”这种话，他就是单纯看方灿对黄铉辰柔情蜜意的很不爽。方灿对他是很温柔，可是人总是这样贪心，以为自己独属的东西被别人占有的时候就容易滋生出令人发疯的嫉妒。还没成年的青春期少年表示抗议的方式也很幼稚：方灿叫他把屋子里一地的球鞋收拾起来的时候，韩知城打着游戏假装没听见。  
后果就是方灿三天没和他说话。  
三天后方灿终于肯和他说第一句话的时候韩知城站在那里号啕大哭，哭得刚进公司没多久的徐彰彬路过也过来安慰他。  
后来徐彰彬还总调侃：“我和韩还不熟，还都是rapper有点互相看不惯那会儿，要不是他被灿哥弄哭，可能我俩还不会熟起来那么快。”  
但是韩知城从中懂得了一件事，他幼稚的示威只会将自己从方灿身边推得更远。  
李旻浩进公司的时候韩知城就注意到他看方灿的眼神带着一点点瑟缩和无限倾慕。这个眼神很熟悉，他自己也有过。是人们充满向往地仰视皎洁美丽的月亮却又无法独拥其光辉的那种眼神。  
后来录制出道战，pd让李旻浩单独唱rap时，忐忑不安的李旻浩有些仓皇失措，站在他身边的韩知城低声鼓励他，并在他单独表演的时候牵住了他的手。

“月亮是所有人的月亮，是没有人的月亮，月亮属于所有人，没有人能独占月亮。”  
“如果有人拥有了月亮，我就把那个人从月亮那里抢走，月亮谁都不属于，不就只属于我了吗？”


End file.
